


[Cover Art] for redcarrigan's "Once More, With Feeling"

by livloveel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livloveel/pseuds/livloveel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More more Johnlock/Sherlock artwork, please visit my <a href="http://cupidford.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for redcarrigan's "Once More, With Feeling"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once More, With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256293) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2w4it8w)

**Author's Note:**

> More more Johnlock/Sherlock artwork, please visit my [Tumblr](http://cupidford.tumblr.com)


End file.
